Need
by InsaneTrio
Summary: End of the war, laboratories, songs, searches, spoilers, yaoi, OC, OOC, top secret government files, assassins, and secrets. All in the equivalent of Las Vegas in Zion, the City of Hybris.
1. Temporary Goodbye

Need

By: Kuruu

**Disclaimer**: I own the story… the story ONLY! I wish I own the characters too… and I'm not Sugisaki-sensei.

**Warning**: watch out for citrus, words, OOC, and if there is citrus, there is also yaoi.

A/N: for the author of the fic 'Everyday Happenings' because FToD (for short…) keeps on upgrading the fiction.

---

Prologue: Temporary Good-bye (Zero POV)

I'm Rei "Zero" Enna, and I'm now the pilot of the white goddess, I call her Athena-Gaia. Hiead, once my rival, is now the pilot of the blue goddess, she's now called Frigg-Freyja. Rio is on the last of his months here in GIS. And next month we expect to welcome a new pilot for Agui Keameia. Yu won't be leaving his Ingrid for at least two more years. Erts is still Erts, the pilot of Renigeid Klein (spelling here pls).

Erts and I share one room while Kizna and Ikhny in the other room in front of mine. Hiead sleeps alone in his room left of the Hikura sibling's room in the hallway in front of the hallway toward our room. Clay and Saki are roomed at the other side of GIS and are working at that side too, so we rarely see on another.

Yamagi, Roose and their partners were all in GOA. Force and the other seniors were relocated to a City in Zion that cooperated with the head of GIS and GOA to take in the retired. I also heard form a higher-up that they all landed on good jobs as actors making lots of money. Gareas is there too with Leena, they are (I think) working for a day care and they are married, lucky Garu. But I bet he still misses Ernest. I know Erts missed his brother even thou they rarely met, but there is this part of his heart emptied by his sibling's death. Teela and Dr. Revourd stayed in GIS before disappearing three months ago with a small transport vessel; their whereabouts is still unknown.

As we are all getting along great, Hiead, however, became detached form everything. The only time anyone gets to see him is when we're going to battle, eating, having a meeting, or the times that we have to gather. But during those times Hiead is largely ignored and he is ignoring everything, he only do what is needed to do. Ikhny didn't even tried to speak to him any more than what is necessary. Hiead became so cold that no one dared to talk to him if the topic is not necessary. I missed the Hiead that I meet in GOA.

Before the day I fear the most. I went to the a observation deck on the side of GIS that was facing the planet called Zion and saw Hiead looking towards the planet. He left after a second that I entered; he walked away with his eyes covered in the shadows of his bangs.

I grasped his shoulders and pin him to the nearest wall and I said, "Hiead, why are you avoiding me… us?!" his eyes are still covered by the shadows.

"Speak to me! Will you?!" I'm mad at him, I'm angry, I'm desperate, and I'm longing for… him.

"You…" at last, Hiead spoke. "… took it all… away…"

He escaped form my grasp and ran back to his room. What did he mean by that? What did I take away from him? Have I done something that… Then realization hits me… I became the pilot of the white goddess. That must be it; I don't remember any thing else that he wants that I have. But is that all?

---

The next day the alarm went off we go to battle in our Ingrid and we thought that it was just another one of those days, but we were wrong… very wrong.

"Zero, the day of judgment has arrived! The victim mother is here!" Erts said in fear of the deadly situation we're all in. If we don't succeed now, we're all doomed.

"Scramble! Agui protect the Ships and Klein. Frigg and Tellia take out as many Victims as you can! Klein, find a weak spot in the mother!" I ordered and they follow. I also took out as many as I can, waiting for Erts to find the weak spot. The Pro-ings took out whatever victim they can.

This was the largest swarm of victim ever seen by human eyes. The victim mother was behind her children watching, maybe planning, but who cares? The fight is more important than that for now. Then we all heard a voice that said, "Come to me, I came here for just for you, my child."

From her position Frigg-Freyja charged toward the victim mother while firing as much rounds as he can. We tried to stop him but we're all stuck to our places because of the many smaller victims that kept on charging at us. We did nothing to help Hiead. I think this is her plan, the victim mother's plan, to take one after another.

As Frigg approached the mother victim, she glowed so bright that everything was enveloped in light. The last thing I saw was Frigg entering the Victim mother and they exploded and a small sphere from Frigg-Freyja's chest was careening to the planet, then I was unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary and it was three days later. Doctor Rill said that I'm the first of the pilots to wake up. I asked for the whereabouts of Hiead, and I'm answered by, "His Ingrid exploded, there is no sign of Hiead nor of any parts of the goddess Frigg-Freyja. His commemoration ceremony happened while you were unconscious two days ago." That can't be! No trace of the goddess?! There must have been a piece of her left after the blast.

As for the victims, they appeared in small quantities just weak enough so that the Pro-ings can handle them. Was that the victim mother's real intention to die there with the majority of her Children along with… no! Hiead's still alive! I saw the escape pod of the Ingrid careening to the planet! I saw it!

Erts woke up some minutes later followed by Rio, and Yu. Kazuhi went to Yu's side immediately and when no other problems are found they went away. Rio stayed for a bit with Phil-Phleira to fix Rio's injured right leg that was caused by a strayed victim chomping down on it. Erts and I went to the pilot's recreation room and tried to clear things up a bit. We lay on the real grass and looked up to a fake blue sky.

"Erts, do you know what really happened to Frigg?" I said with seriousness in my eyes as I look towards Erts's direction.

"He's not dead yet, although he might have injuries. But Eriya said to me before she died that Hiead is alive and she had programmed the pod to go directly to Zion." Then Erts looked at me, looked directly into my eyes. "Hiead told her a secret when he first went to battle with her… but are you sure you want to hear it?"

I answered back, "I want to know, so, say it before I cry."

---TBC---

Kuruu: I see a cliff!

Hiead: you forgot to state the age.

Kuruu: … I did…?! Ok… Zero and Hiead is 17 years old by then and from that point we can all determine their ages.

Teela: the battle scene was kind of… not worth the danger part.

Kuruu: well, I said the things only needed… the readers can imagine the details for their selves… think of the last fight between Earth's forces and Nirvana Crew and friends in Vandread Stage Two… um… yeah…

Zero: Hiead, you talk?!

Hiead: tell that to Hikura Yu…

Yu and Kazuhi: … … …

Erts: Zero is mine!

Kuruu: ok, ok… Erts calm down… I don't like incest… but Zero and Hiead being twins is another thing…

Hiead and Zero: TWINS US?!

Kuruu: and yes, but only here in this fic.

Crade: (enters and whines) Coffee?!

Kuruu: get lost you brat!!!!!!!!!!

Crade: the story you're doing reminds me of the "Return of the Scattering Angel"

Kuruu: and that's only the prologue… and GOOD NIGHT! PS. R and R pls.


	2. Silver Angel in the City of Goddesses

Need

By: Kuruu

**Disclaimer: I own the story… the story and the song 'Rusty Chain' and Aki and Mr. Manager/Producer Azeon and the scientist and the guards ONLY! I wish I own the characters too… and I'm not Sugisaki-sensei. **

**Warning: watch out for citrus, words, OOC, and if there is citrus, there is also yaoi. **

A/N: for the author of the fic 'Everyday Happenings' because FToD (for short…) keeps on upgrading the fiction. (Insert one huge smile from Kuruu here) 

"----BREAKERS----" are scene breaks, while IN BETWEEN these "-----YSQUAD-----" are FLASHBACKS… get it?

The song lyrics are in underlines.

Chapter one: Silver Angel in the City of Goddesses 

I'm my singer and pen name is Heaven and I'm pleased to meet you. I have amnesia so I don't know my real name right now, but I know that my age is 19. As I was going with my older brother like manager/producer Azeon-icha to the concert venue I am to be singing tomorrow night, we passed a road that leads to a, what I knew to be a hospital when I was staying there, Three floor high Bio-lab. It's abandoned for a year and some months now. But the scars are still there… still present in my body and system.

-----YOKI-YUKI-YUMI-YUI-YURI-YAMI-YSQUAD----- (in Heaven's POV)

The doctors said that I fell from the night sky in a spherical escape pod near the hospital where I am located right now in the highest floor and in the most secluded part of the hospital. The doctors also said that I have the most beautiful silver hair and the most enchanting blood red eyes, who cares? And they also said that I was 17 years old. They said that I was beautiful and is a rare object to be out and about. A scientist with the blackest hair and sky blue eyes said to me while caressing my cheek gently told me that I'm the most perfect being that ever lived. I think… this is the power of an emotion called love. When our eyes met I feel like melting, melting in ice.

They only go in my room twice a day to check on my condition and to do what they have to do. There was no visit from them with out three or more uniformed and armed military like persons that keeps me from doing any thing. That strikes fear in me. The doctors that came to my room were on high alert, were they thinking that some one injured and limped might kill them? They, now, refrained from speaking when they are inside my room.

As to the extent of my injuries… I have a bandage surrounding my head that looked like a bandana of sorts to cover up the stitched cut on my head. I have a broken left arm and lower leg. My right leg was full of cuts, puncture wounds, and bruises. My right arm is full of burn marks, and is presently housing a needle connected by a tube to a bag of liquid medicine something, or is that glucose? My neck was covered with a choker of white bandage. My chest was filled with cuts and bruises like my leg. My back, they said, were implanted by connectors along both of the side of the spinal bone, and is said to be connected via wire directly to my drain. The injuries I have there are more bruise and burn marks and scars that looked like something sprouted out. The only place with out injury in my entire body is my face and ears… nice…I thought sarcastically

It has been a month since I crashed to the planet; most of my injuries were healed, so I went out of this white room. The room has nothing in it except for a bed and a small, white refrigerator in the corner; and the door was automatic and is made of thick metal. My broken leg hurt as I walked slowly and dragging the pole on wheels with the something bag of something hanged near the top, near by. The rooms were air-conditioned along with the hall. The floor was well lighted and white and it was all metal. As a patient here I was wearing the pure white robes of the hospital

As I explored the floor I wonder aimlessly as to where I am going, nothing here was familiar. There are only one hall here, a line rooms to the right and more rooms to the left. I found out that every one of those rooms was empty. The hall was in a 'U' position my room was the last one and the largest one in this floor. In the far end of the hall was a thick metal door. I went closer to the door with what I felt like curiosity and my eyes shot wide open, the door was locked.

I was locked inside the highest point of the hospital alone, injured and hurt. That's when tears slid down my eyes. I'm scared to be alone! I shouted for help to anyone to get me out of here as I pounded on the metal door with my hands until they bruised again; I felt that one or two of my fingers are broken… again.

Then the door unlocked with a click and three military guards bolted in the hall and pinned me to the cold metallic floor. So I panicked and struggled hard to get away but I can't get away. The pole on wheels was knocked down some seconds ago and they ripped the needle of my arm. I cried, screamed, and begged for them to stop and let me out of here and to not hurt me more that they are. A doctor came minutes later and injected a paralizer chemical to my neck and I became like a doll that they carried back to the farthest room from the metal door. I was conscious the whole time; I was also crying the whole time and my whole body hurts like hell.

When I woke up, my right ankle was chained to a thick metal hoop on the floor near the foot of the bed. The chain was long enough so that I can still move around, but limitedly. Did they think that I'd escape? What am I, a convict or something?! Heck! Is this a hospital?! Then it struck me… Who am I? What am I? Why are they acting like I'm a deadly creature? Why do I remember the basic things and the meanings of the words but not anything else?

The following days I was taken to a room with lots of wires form hanging from the ceiling. The wires were like funnels thick near the ceiling and thin near the bottom. They exposed my back and connected the wires from the ceiling to the connectors in my back. Each time they would connect one wire to my back it's like hell fire with its pain and with each one connected the pain multiplied. At the same time they tied my hands with thick chains and lift me up to the air, an inch from the ground. I resembled a cross

I remember what one of the kinder scientist there said to me every time they would connect a wire, "It's just going to be a few days, then well let you go to a garden with lots of green plants and where you can be free to do all the things you want to do. And we will not guard you or restrain you in any way." Then he hugged me and lets me go just to cup my chin and kiss my lips. He licked my lip and I granted him entrance to my mouth, he then entered my mouth with his tongue and explored, then I closed my eyes just to feel more of the blissful kiss.

When the sweet kiss ended, I open my eyes, and he uttered, "Like it? You'll get a kiss very time we place you here. Ok?" I smiled at least I have something to look for every time they hurt me. "It's ok doctor… just for you… I'll endure anything." I said weakly, weak from the pain and stress of it all. He kissed me again then waved bye and left. Sometime later, it started; my back was like burning hell, electricity coursed thru my body. It's very painful… so very painful. I screamed in pain, in fear of dieing, in fear of him being disappointed with me.

Then one night after days of painful testing was over, while I was crying in a corner of my prison cell, badly broken, I felt a blast from down stairs and feared that no one will come to save me. The doors to my room opened and two doctors came with four guards. Two of the guards pinned me to the wall and one of the doctors came and injected me with another shot of paralizer. They removed the needle I my arm, silenced me with a length of bandage, and strapped me in a wheel chair.

We went out of the hall way and thru the thick door and went to the roof where a helicopter was waiting. But before we can board the vessel there was a huge explosion in the back. I was saved by one of the doctors by shielding me from the blast using his body. Everything around me was on fire. My vision was blurry, but I can still distinguish that a hand was reaching for me. Then, suddenly all went black.

----WHIP-CHAIN-BLADE-SWORD-SLICE-DEATH-BREAKERS---- (back to third person POV)

Six months later, the boy (with silver hair and red eyes) is in an apartment and is working for a book and record company. His penname and singer nickname is Heaven, the reason is this: when ever he sings the listener feels like somewhere in heaven and some of his songs stayed in the top of every chart for two months. He even worked with Force, Yoshino, Una, and the other seniors in a movie that originated from his first book called 'Twilight'. The shooting of the one-hour film took them seven months to complete.

-----YOKI-YUKI-YUMI-YUI-YURI-YAMI-YSQUAD-----

Weeks after the movie was premiered and on the day of Heaven's concert, the now ex-pilots landed on Zion with their repairers. GOA and GIS is now so close to the planet that on some nights the joined space stations was visible, and became space museums with some staff and crew working there to keep things in working order.

Garu and Azuma welcomed Zero and the others.

"Garu, long time no see, green blob!" Rioroute uttered with his usual hyperness. "Rio-piggy, you never change!" Gareas said in an annoyed fashion. Then a shouting fit ensued.

"Erts, are they like that every time they see each other?" Asked Zero. "Yes, Zero, sometimes they would have friendly squabbles because of the most trivial of things." Kizna then uttered, "Will you all just hurry up! Ikhny's getting tired!" Ikhny looked like she hadn't slept for days. The little squabble ran dry and they all headed out to the apartments they have to stay in till, maybe, their dieing day.

The rooms all over looked the near by sea. And the hallways over looked the main strip (like Las Vegas's strip) of Hybris. They settled in their flats and went to the dinning hall that night to have a dinner and a short orientation on the this, these, that, do, and don'ts in the city. After the event in the dinning hall they all stayed there to see a live performance of a singer named Heaven who broke all song charts and song hit lists. Force and the others kept their mouth shut on the real identity of the singer and writer. Zero noticed something of the singer and talked to Erts.

"Hey, He looks like someone we know." Erts looked at Zero with questioning eyes, "Zero, that might be Hiead." Zero's eyes shot open and bolted to Force and asked, "Is that singer Hiead?" Force said to Zero, "I thought that Hiead died?" Zero tried to make Force say something.

Meanwhile, Sure had a talk with Erts in the hallway away from others, "Hiead is alive, but you must make a promise to not tell to anyone that Hiead is Heaven. The reason is that, a secret government agency is searching for an escaped experiment. The experiment happened to be Hiead. So his safety is in our hands, keep this secret between us, you and those who went here from GOA and GIS that know of this. And this shall be the last time that we hear of this talk. Ok?"

Erts swore to himself that the sharing of the secret ends there. "But one question, Sure… how did you know?" Sure said in whispers, "Force and Yoshino hacked a laboratory data base two years ago when the lab was still running."

----WHIP-CHAIN-BLADE-SWORD-SLICE-DEATH-BREAKERS----

In the Concert stage the lights danced around Heaven and was making him look like a celestial being pure, innocent, beautiful, perfect. Heaven was singing the song 'Rusty Chain' as he was singing the audience went silent and absorbed the song in their hearts.

We were at the edge of the bloody night, 

that wrecked our souls till the light was tied around. 

We were at the edge of our sorry days. 

The chains has tangled in the web of the thorny fate. 

(8 counts instrumentals)

Everyone who heard the song instantly melted in the soft, gentle, and heavenly voice. Those who heard the song were almost unmoving as if they were glued there, remembering some wounding days.

-----YSQUAD----- The kind scientist made a night visit to the teen experiment. -----YSQUAD-----

Chain me in your heart until…

(12 counts)

Chain me in you heart until the wounds has healed, 

but we have to part in the everlasting dream. 

We were in the middle of the crimson light, 

That soaked us in the beauty of the lusted dream. 

(36 counts)

By these lines the broken hearted had a little hope that they be back in their lover's arms.

-----YSQUAD----- The sliver haired teen woke up to find a sky blue eyed man on top of him, and both wanted some passionated action. "Are you here to claim me?" -----YSQUAD-----

Love me till love turns to lust in the bloody night.

(12 counts)

In line with the part that heaven sang "…to lust in the bloody night." part of the song there was a very sexy close up to Heaven's blood red eyes when Zero looked in Heaven's eyes thru the screen, he instantly knew that Hiead is still alive.

Chain me in your heart until the blood has fade, 

and our hearts crave for the life we should've had.

Tie me in the life that should have been lived, 

in the light of the great beauty of the love night sky. 

By the last stanza, every soul in the world was listening to the concert that Heaven participated in along with 10 other bands and singers. His manager was on back stage looking at him with hidden desires.

-----YSQUAD----- The two made a perfect night in the dark windowless room. The scientist said when the hot passion was over, "I love you, my beloved angel that fell from heaven. My name is Aki. Sing for me again… later." They kissed and it's passion allover again. With the red eyed teen singing wonderful songs to Aki. "Call me Aki, and I'll call you Heaven. Sing more heavenly songs for me, just for me and no one else." "I… I will sing this song just for you, Aki." The teen moaned from all the passion. They were now officially lovers. -----YSQUAD-----

----WHIP-CHAIN-BLADE-SWORD-SLICE-DEATH-BREAKERS----

The next day, in a parking lot of a mall, a man shouted, "GO! NOW! SAVE YOURSELF! THEY'LL PUT YOU BACK TO THERE!" With that said a teen ran away as fast as he can. But to where? Only his feet know.

---TBC---

Kuruu: so how was it?

Hiead: what in hell did you do to me?!!!!!

Kuruu: made someone make love to you.

Erts: I told you that Zero is mine!

Kuruu: shut up! Its just chap 2!

Crade: the song is best with Battle of Rose bgm of Rozen Maiden... can be found in www.gendou. com , with out the space and you have to register first to dl any of the MP3 they have.

Garu: and I thought that Aki is an OC…

Kuruu: I got the name Aki from a season, autumn most likely. Not from an anime char! He looks like… Krad in D.N.Angel but with out the long hairs in the picture. Aki is 20 years old. The manager Azeon is 25 years old and has blond hair and M and M blue eyes… those candy coated, small, whatever shape they are, chocolate M and M. They are both taller than 6 feet but shorter than 7 feet and both are bishies… think of Muraki in Yami no Matsuei. Till next chapie… Ja mata (well see you)


	3. White, Candle, Flames, and Moths

Need

By Kuruu

**Disclaimer: I own the story… the story and the songs and Aki and Mr. Manager/Producer Azeon and the scientist and the guards ONLY! I wish I own the other characters too… and I'm not Sugisaki-sensei.**

**Warning: watch out for citrus, words, OOC, and if there is citrus, there is also yaoi. Does OCs count?**

Kuruu: I forgot… Freyja is read as Freiya. Thoughts are in italics. This story is turning into AU… if you review more than three times I might ask you to be one of the characters… I'm lacking of characters here… I was planning for more than 50 characters…

"----BREAKERS----" are scene breaks, while IN BETWEEN these "-----YSQUAD-----" are FLASHBACKS… get it?

The song lyrics are in underlines.

Chapter two: White, Candles, Flames, and Moths 

Heaven was running away from his pursuers, the guards of the Bio-lab, with fear that can kill. He was panting heavily, and sweating. He didn't care anymore; where he'd end up in, as long as the guards don't catch him, but to not see Aki again… That's a different story. With Aki in mind, he ran faster.

-----YSQUAD----- He was in a tank filled with life supporting fluid (curled up in a fetal position), just one hour when the escape pod and the boy were transported to the Bio-lab. But the experiment began years and years ago even before he was created. The scientist was only checking the boy for damages to the implanted program inside the boy's altered mind. For that a painful procedure has to be done.

He opened his eyes for the first time in his memory and the first person he saw was a smiling scientist. The scientist was caressing the glass of the tank as if caressing the injured boy's cheek. The scientist said, "Hello, my angel. Long time no see." But the boy didn't hear anything. -----YSQUAD-----

He turned to an alley in besides a five-floor apartment complex. He jumped up the ladder of the fire exit and climbed to the highest floor and opened the metal door to the inside of the building. Therefore evading his captures. In the hall way he ran to the other end of the hall of the building.

----BREAKERS-BAND-OF-ANIME-ADICTS----

It was ten in the morning, Zero and Erts was roaming the streets to look for a job. Unlucky them, they didn't found a single job to gain money from. They were ordering from a café with their backs behind the window when Heaven ran pass by and being followed by the guards. Zero felt something and said, "Did you felt that? The aura is…" Erts said as he carried the tray of food to their table, "… from someone we know."

Later at eleven-forty eight, they decided to go back to the apartment to refresh a bit. After a few minutes of walking they arrived in the apartment and went to their flat via elevator. When they got out the lift in the fifth floor, in only a few steps someone an inch shorter than Zero bumped Erts and fell to the ground on his butt. Zero grabbed Erts before he can fall down. The body on the floor was panting, sweating and in the verge of consciousness. The red orbs looked at two of the ex-pilots with fear and panic and positioned his arms defensively while trying to find an escape rout, "I beg you, please, don't hurt me…"

Zero looked at the red-eyed boy and his eyes widened, "Hiead? Hiead, is that you?"

Heaven looked up on less fearful than before and started to cry silently, "don't hurt me..."

The empath read Heaven's mind but the red-eyed singer has a very strong barrier.

From the distance a helicopter can be heard. Heaven tried to run away but was caught by Zero and Erts. They tackled Heaven to the metallic floor and drag the panicking singer to their shared flat. They released Heaven and he immediately bolted to a far corner of the living room, very scared and tired. Heaven sat in the corner in a fetal position and grasping his head like it was about to explode as he cried like a boy in severe mental trauma that he is.

Zero went out of his room carrying a blanket, and placed it around the shattered boy. Heaven hugged Zero while saying in a weak, pleading voice, "Help me please, I beg you… I don't want to go back in the Bio-lab." The brunette said sweetly as he hugged back and placed his chin on the crying boy's head, "We'll help you for now. Just don't panic and let us help you."

"Thank you…" with that Heaven fell in unconsciousness and was carried to a bed by Zero. Meanwhile Erts was worried about a little issue called money, they were running out of it. Heaven's phone rang and Zero answered nervously.

"Hello?"

"Is Heaven safe? And who are you?"

"Heaven is safe and I'm Rei "Zero" Enna."

"Where are you?"

"My address is room 5-05-88, fifth floor, Urania Apartment Complex, Calliope Street."

"How's Heaven? Was he scared, is he fine?"

"He's sleeping now. What got him so scared?"

"We'll meet in the Castle Cross CE. Complex this noon and make sure that one person you trust stays with him. Go alone, ASAP. The taxi should know where the building is. And look for Azeon Clio, your proof is, or pass number is 15139, remember those numbers in perfect order."

"I'll look for Azeon Clio in Castle Cross CE. Complex, the pass number is 15139. Ok"

The phone was hanged before any more words are uttered and then Zero told Erts to stand by the sleeping singer. After eating lunch, Zero went out and rode a sky taxi to the C.C.CE. Complex. In the flat, Erts sits in the sofa and watched a popular drama/fight show in CCCE Channel Teens called 'Butterfly Sea'.

----BREAKERS----

Zero arrived on the complex's main entrance. He was greeted by reporters, all of them asking where is the singer Heaven. Zero was tensed under all the media people's prodding. From behind the chaos of cameras, reporters, lights, and recorders; stand Azeon and a bunch of guards in blue and white. The guards pushed the reporters at bay and let Zero through. Azeon said to Zero with a tone of ice, "Pass number and other information." Zero answered in a nervous voice, "15139, I'm looking for Azeon Clio." Azeon pulled Zero in the main office building.

The whole complex was made of three buildings in a triangular arrangement; each of them was 50 floors high. The main building is an office building and is a temporary home to some of the ones working for CC. The building to the left was for the shooting of movies and has an editing station in the last 10 floors. The third building was a recording station for the sounds and has things that are involved in sound and effects.

In the thirtieth floor of the main building in Azeon's office, Zero sits in front of the office table in a computer chair. The air is thick with tension, with guards in white trench coats standing near the door. Azeon started the conversation with a set of questions.

"I'm Azeon Clio, Heaven's manager/producer. Answer me honestly and you might get something special that only CC can give a person. I will be recording all of the information you give me in my brain for future reference. What is your name, again, and age?"

"I'm Rei "Zero" Enna, age 19." Zero looked straight into Azeons' eyes.

"Do you have a job, a house, a car, a girl friend, or some secret that's about GOA and GIS?"

"I don't have a job yet, I don't have a car, and I never imagined of having a girl friend, I was Athena-Gaia's pilot. Athena-Gaia is the last name of the white goddess given by her pilot and repairer engineer."

"Do you know someone with red eyes in your batch? May you tell me in full detail please on who that person is in relation to you life in GOA and GIS?" Azeon bent closer, resting his arms on the table.

"In fact that I do know one person who has red eyes and silver hair in my team. His name is Hiead Gner, he was once my rival in the goal of piloting the white goddess, and we were of a hate/hate sort of a relationship, but we get along in some situations, his repairer partner is my repairer's best friend, and he's always cold and calculating. Hiead was the most feared of all pilot candidates because of his dangerous attitude and because of that dangerous attitude he excelled and became the pilot of the blue goddess he called Frigg-Freyja." Zero answered as if he was talking to a long time friend.

The words that the teen spoke made Azeon think of a plan, "You say that, you and that Hiead were rivals and had a hate/hate relationship, but why are you talking about him in a way a friend would talk about another friend?" Zero was thoughtful for a minute before answering back, "We had deeper ties that he knew that I didn't. And for that reason we treated one another as if brothers in a sibling rivalry. It was a multiple layer relationship that even I cannot understand."

Azeon pulled out a pair of file folders containing questionnaires and other fill-in papers. Azeon said as he handed the folders to Zero, "One is for you to answer and the other is for a trusted friend. The folders contain the same information and questions. Follow the instructions well and avoid erasures and make sure to answer honestly for the sake of you and you're friend's life. Come back here in three days with the friend and Heaven. No one must know where Heaven is and where you are located or hell will be right around the corner. All the necessary information is there, the pass number is there and person to look for is also there. Let no one else know of the contents of those file folders, even Heaven, and lastly, don't you dare ask Heaven about his past. Got that? You may leave." he said with pure venom. Zero went out via back door of the main building, escorted by one of the guards.

----BREAKERS----

Zero got home and told Erts about everything that happened in CCCE, "Erts, we have papers to fill up. And I think these are application papers." They opened the folders and it was application papers from CCCE to be Heaven's guards. "Zero are you sure this is not prank?" "Nope, the singer's manager/producer acted like he'll kill something while we were talking. The tension was nerve wracking." They filled up the papers with out further a do.

In the bedroom occupied by Zero, Heaven woke up and walked to the living room with unease and curiosity. Erts and Zero answering the content of the file folders greeted him. When they saw him, they stopped answering and closed the file folders, Zero gathered the folders and hid it in a file cabinet with a lock while Erts tend to the singer.

Heaven asked, "What was that?"

Erts answered, "Nothing, just some job related matter."

"Ok… so… Where am I?" Heaven looked around as Erts guided him to the couch.

Zero said with pride, "You are in room 5-05-88, fifth floor, Urania Apartment Complex, Calliope Street."

"Who are you?" Heaven asked with the mentality and personality like that of a five-year-old child as he bent his head sideward and put a pointing finger on his chin.

It was Erts that answered, "I'm Erts Virny Cocteau and he's Rei "Zero" Enna. Call me Erts and call him Zero, ok?"

"Ok! Hello nice to meet you all! My name is Heaven. I can't remember my real name thou. I'm nineteen years old; I live with my manager/producer Mr. Azeon Clio." Heaven answered again with the mentality of a five-year-old and a huge childish smile. "Can I watch TV? Please?" he added with huge puppy eyes and a pleading voice.

Both the ex-pilots said, "Ok."

Heaven bounced like a psycho bunny and turned the TV on and tuned on the channel 'CCCE Channel Kids', "I love this channel. They have talking animals and anime!" then he bounced back to the couch with the TV remote in one hand and sat like any five-year-old sit like.

On the tea table behind the couch, Erts and Zero had a talk while having tea. They were looking at the back of Heaven's head by the corners of their eyes. They were talking in a whispered manner so that Heaven wouldn't hear anything.

"Zero, what do you think happened to Hiead that can change him this dramatically in just a year and some months?"

"Amnesia, trauma, psychological therapy, brainwash, brain damage, and lots more. So pick one and we'll do something about it."

"I don't think that we can do anything about it, thou… he's better of this way. He's cheerful now than him in GOA or GIS."

"We're not even certain that he is Hiead. Their personality is totally far flung. And he's too childish. The Hiead I know will never do that."

Erts said as he battled if he should say anything, "Yeah but… I remember what Heltage (spelling pls.) told me. Hiead was not born but 'CREATED' in a laboratory along with two others. You might be one of them Zero. She also said that one was stolen, one was sent to another place and the last one stayed there and endured the experiment all alone."

"…" Zero was in shock. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because this is the right time."

On the couch Heaven's pretending that he didn't hear a thing but he listened to them talk and got a few words. But when he heard Erts say 'all alone', he started to cry silently and moved to a fetal position. He remembers something of his stay in the Bio-lab.

-----YSQUAD-GROUP-OF-ANIME-ADICTS-----

In the middle of the experiment, he was there alone in the room with a one-way glass window being electricuted by the wires connected to his back. He's waiting for the session to end so that he can be with Aki in the promised garden. But every time the session was over guards with shields would pick him up tranquilize him and carry him into his isolated room on the top of the building. All the time he was alone, scared, hurt, and lonely. Tears rarely stop from flowing down his very pale cheek, stopping only because he was out of tears to shed.

He thought as he lay in the bed limped and locked away, "_Aki, when will we play in the garden? Will the both of us be alone there? Would there be warmth there? Aki, do you like me? Aki… I…_"

When he looked to his right he saw a pealed and sliced apple, a carefully prepared orange, a washed plate of purple grape (with out the wood), a strawberry jam sandwich, and a glass and pitcher of iced tea (1). There was a note beneath a peace of the apple. When he was out of the effect of the tranquilizer he sat up and reached out to read the note.

"To my Darling Angel, I am your servant, your knight, your all. Only in you shall I find my real Heaven. From your servant the kind Demon."

He smiled as he reads the note over and over while shedding tears of happiness. After a while he ate the carefully prepared food on the tray slowly to savor the taste of each bite and memorize each emotion that came along it. He was happy knowing that someone out there cared for him. "_Aki, you're warm_."

-----YSQUAD-----

Heaven stood up, shadows covering his eyes and went besides Zero, kneeled down and cried hard on Zero's lap, "I don't want to be alone anymore." Heaven placed his arm around Zero's hips in a tight embrace. Erts stood up and kneeled down and whispered comforting words into Heavens ears as he pats the singer on the right shoulder. Zero placed a hand on Heaven's head and the other on Heaven's left shoulder. Heaven looked up and uttered with all seriousness gone, "… can you feed me? I'm hungry…" Zero and Erts's face faulted.

They went to the kitchen and had a snack. Zero made a strawberry jam sandwich and Erts made chocolate shake fit for six persons. Heaven said as he waited, "do you need help?" the two answered, "physically nope, financially… yes." Heaven rummaged his pocket for money and placed them on the table. Zero and Erts went out and saw the money on the table, "Heaven?!" the singer replied with a smile, "you said you need help? Here help!" he smiled widely like a five-year-old does.

----BREAKERS----

On a castle (and it's grounds) floating above an ocean, on the highest balcony there stood a teen (19 years old) with metallic blue hair, mismatched eyes (ocean blue right, black left) and a seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and orange eyes. Both were looking towards a distant metropolis of electronic lights and high stake risks and both were wearing assassin (2) like cloths.

"Crade, do you want to go there?"

The younger replied with eagerness, "Can I?!"

"Yes you can. _This is turning into a circus. _We need to assemble CCC again."

---TBC---

1 – the fruits are symbolical! Orange is for Citrus, yes, citrus. The forbidden fruit in the Christian bible is always depicted as an Apple. Grapes are used in describing a Yaoi pair in some rare stories that I have read and they are not in the net, Strawberry for sweetness. The tea is there for no reason what so ever… or make that the impurity of the soul… as fresh clean water is for the washing away of filt… ah! What ever…

2 – assassin in Ragnarök online RPG.

Most of the references I used can be found in wikipedia and any search engines of course.

CC is for the Castle Cross, the castle in the sky with a huge land mass and is also floating. I'll have a pic on it later. I love that castle… its grounds are gigantic!

CCC is for Castle Cross Corporation… the whole group and is lead by three leaders and six assistant leaders.

CCCE or CC. CE. or CC.CE. is Castle Cross Corporation Entertainment… Department…

Hiead: why the addiction to CC?

Kuruu: be cause that castle is our dream castle… it is in every story we wrote so far…

Zero: we?

Kuruu: me, Crade, and Okasamyn.

Okasamyn: dear readers… READ THE LINES, BETWEEN THE LINES, AND BEYOND THE LINES.

Erts: why?

Kuruu: some of the hidden meanings have vital roles in this fic.

Crade: Kuruu-ichan are you preparing for the life of a novelist?

Kuruu: and yes.

Azeon: FToD, your role? Chose: teacher, nurse, scientist, assassin, actress, singer, dancer, newly hired producer of Heaven, fortuneteller, detective, police officer, anything that has to do with movies, a caretaker of the Urania apartment complex, hacker, messenger of some sort, body guard, novelist, a sort of Azeon's Rill sort of figure but more hopeful relationship, a staff or crew of CCCE, Heaven's nany? Your char age, gender, a name from one of the gods or goddesses out there (in ancient beliefs) that matches your character, and personality is yours to decide, while the colors and rank is for master Kuruu and master Leckie to decide.

Kuruu: and that's that. Ja mata


End file.
